Words can't describe, but they can show
by Psychogoth
Summary: <html><head></head>"Because I love her no matter how much she loathes me" — Hephaestus to Aphrodite</html>


**A/N: ** This is a Personal prompt for a very good friend Alexa! I hope she enjoys this. And I Hope YOU, enjoy this.

**Rating: k+.** It's not that bad people.

**Summary: **Because I love her no matter how much she loathes me—Hephaestus to Aphrodite

* * *

><p><span>Love<span>

Despite the hatred she had shown me the first time they asked her to marry some blacksmith like me, I loved her dearly.

Heart

She broke the hearts of millions of men, I was one of them. Yet, when all had left, I stayed, albeit her constant shunning and tearing away.

Special

For our anniversary she made me a misshapen trinket, she handed it to me with burnt and bruised hands. It was probably the most special thing I have along my entire handmade trinket.

Dear

The first time I saw concern in her eyes as she held my broken and beat down body was the time I knew I was dear to her.

Twilight

It was the last time we saw each other. She cried under the twilight sky.

Moon

When I laid my eyes upon her for the first time, her eyes glimmered with the light of the moon

Butterfly

When I laid my eyes upon her for the first time, I had butterflies fluttering in my stomach.

Flowers

She gives me flowers every other week.

Garden

I have a whole garden of them that she doesn't know of.

Night

She flees at night; she doesn't know that I know where she goes.

Distance

She goes to Ares— regardless of their distance.

Faith

Despite this, my faith for her had never faltered.

Loyal

And I still show her the same loyalty I did the first vow we made.

Charm

She lost her ability to charm one day and everybody profusely ignored her—even **him**. I fought it back from Hades and told her she doesn't need this to have **my** attention.

Happy

If being with him makes her happy. Then by all means, I will let her do as she pleases.

Fate

My fate was sealed when I looked at the young promiscuous goddess and fell in love.

Moments

One of the best I had was when she smiled at me. But even then, I knew she loved him.

Rain

I love standing in the rain. That way she'd never see the tears I shed for her.

Chance

Every time Zeus catches her and Ares, I always ask him to give them a chance to change. Always.

Time

I only ask for a quarter of her time, was that really too much to ask?

Dreams

I always ask her what she dreams of. Her silence tells me what.

Laugh

Whenever I hear her laughter, I know at instantly that I am completely in love with her.

Sea

I fought a battle I can never win. As her tears flow for me, I let the sea swallow my body. At least, even for just one moment, she shed her tear for me. Only me.

Best

When they ask if she's a good wife, I tell them she's the best you will ever have.

Good

I will never be good enough for her. I know this, but why do I still try?

Memories

I only ask for her to not forget me, that even in her memory, she could still remember me.

Sunset

She paints the sky at sunset; I watch every day with no fail.

Three

I long for her to tell me those three little words she always offers to every handsome man she sees.

Friends

"We're friends, right Hephaestus?" And that is all we'll ever be.

Sky

I promised her that if it gets too much to bear and she'd given it all, I'll hide her—sky is not even the limit.

Diamond

As long as I'm there nobody will break her. Her brilliance is that of a diamond, and the strength she pulls from me is like one.

Destiny

I knew from the start, I was destined to be right there beside her. No matter what.

Fire 

When her tears are spent from her last pretense, I'll light up a fire and hold her. And let her leave the next morning, taking the flame with her. Leaving me cold.

Winter

I will love her, as long as there is still winter

Snow

As long as there is snow.

Intuition

When I saved her from the cold clutches of the god of the underworld, she asked me how I knew where she was, I simply told her it was my Intuition.

Forge

I shall forge for her a statue, something that will withstand time and stand as strong as my love for her.

Jolly

She was, and always will be. Although it pains me when she breaks her heart and lose her joy because of him.

Valentines

She never gave anything, until one day she went up to me and handed a trinket. It was the best Valentines' Gift she could ever offer.

Vanilla

Her love for me is as bitter as a vanilla is sweet.

Joke

She thinks I'm a joke, marrying me is a joke, that my love for her is a joke.

Star

For me, among those entire constellations, her star shines the brightest.

Gold

She gave her a golden ring. I only gave her a silver one. She didn't know that Ares had asked me to forge her a gold one in the reason that no matter what I give I will just disappoint her, that it's better that he gives it himself, since she's happy with him.

Music

Her voice, especially when she calls for my name, is the sweetest music in my ear.

Hate

I hate showing her that I can't stand on my own anymore without her.

Wake

She sleeps beside me, but in the middle of the night, she kicks me out of bed. I don't mind.

Routine

She wakes up, I kiss her, she ignores me, she leaves, I wait for her. Yet I would never break that routine.

Death

She held my cold lifeless body, then she leaned down and told me she love me. If I had to die to hear that, then it's all worth it.

Life

Immortality is not life. Life is when she held my dead body and told me what I wanted to hear.

Sorry

I'm sorry, I couldn't stay to protect you, or shield you away from pain. I'm sorry I had to go without telling you that no matter what you do, I don't despise you. I'm sorry because I loved you.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Reviews are very much loved. =D


End file.
